phrexianfandomcom-20200214-history
Danae
Danae is the head Councilor of the Trading Guild. As such she's in charge of a huge network of merchants, suppliers and connections to different planets and systems all over Frontier. Due to her connection to Saz she's also a client of the OCP. __TOC__ Appearance Visual Trademarks *bright blue eyes with green enclosures *scar on her right shoulder *natural blond hair *feathers and wooden elements woven into her hair Backstory Danae was born and raised on her parents spaceship. Both of them were merchants of the newly formed Trading Guild. At the age of 4 she lost her elder brother Emil due to a raid on a dwarf planet where her parents stopped by to deliver some supplies. She nearly got killed during the raid. Since then she avoids to stay on planets for more than a few days. Her elder sister, Kaisa, left the family to work on a space station when she was 13. Shortly after that at her 14th birthday her parents got slaughtered during another raid at their spaceship. Danae survived but refused to leave the spaceship to stay with her sister. She convinced her godfather Bale to let her stay on the spaceship on her own and even continue her fathers work as a merchant. At the age of 19 she became the youngest member of the Council, entering a world full of lies, intrigues and a never ending fight for power. By now she is a well-known merchant with a large net of customers, suppliers an connections throughout the whole galaxy. Personality Danae got two sides, one is the determined, down-to-business, icecold councilor and the other, more natural to herself side. She's a tender and caring person, but at the same time she can be stubborn and easy to piss off. She doesn't back off from arguments or let herself be intimidated by such. She'd do anything to keep her family and friends save. Due to her experience as a merchant she knows how to get the best out of a situation and talk herself out of trouble. Occupation Curriculum Vitae *19 - current: Councilor and merchant *14 - 19: merchant *03 - 14: private lessons / school Agamemnon II This is Danae's new spaceship, named after her first spaceship which she inherited from her parents. The ship itself is a typical cargo ship with a huge storage room. Thanks to Saz it has a similar operative system as the exCortro with two entities instead of one main computer. One of those entities is Mac, her allround droid, who possesses a male personality while the ship itself is programmed to be female. Combat and Abilities Weapons none usually, but learned how to handle a katar and is quite good in handling fire weapons such as blasters Martial Arts, etc none except of the use of knees and elbows Abilities no special abilities known until now Trivia Miscellaneous loves to wear sarees in her free time and even at work in her office Other Data *'Smoker/Drinker:' enjoys a glass of whiskey from time to time *'Addictions/Medication:' none *'Allergies/Illnesses:' allergic to Aspirin *'Languages spoken:' English, Norwegian *'Native language:' Norwegian *'Meaning/Origin of the name:' her mother had a strong connection to Greece, so she picked the name out of one of the old stories *'Religion:' none *'Traumas: ' none Funfacts *got addicted to energy drinks and popcorn (thanks to Saz) *dislikes thunderstorms *loves honey and everything connected to it Quotes *''"Don't even think about it, dickhead"'' Themesongs *??? Voicesample *??? Gallery Saz-art03.jpg|Saz/Danae - Winter Shenanigans Saz-art02.jpg|Saz/Dane - Regular Adventures Saz-art01.jpg|Saz/Danae - Disturbance -Sketchcollection- ---- Category:Characters